dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Kara Zor-El (Prime Earth)
Dependency on the Red Lantern ring I've been thinking, maybe the Dependency on the Red Lantern ring should be noted as a weakness. --Superior Spider-Man (talk) 20:08, February 8, 2014 (UTC) : I'm not following the series, but didn't she just get the ring? Let's see where the writers go with this before we start making conclusions. --- Haroldrocks talk 20:14, February 8, 2014 (UTC) :I think a main thing that needs to be added here is the history section. It's got a bad play-by-play writeup of the first three or so issues, but nothing after that. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 20:16, February 8, 2014 (UTC) All we have is the beginning of the Supergirl: The Last Daughter of Krypton arc and that's it, there is some real rewriting to do. --Superior Spider-Man (talk) 20:26, February 8, 2014 (UTC) Image since it is becoming very apparent that Supergirl's role as a Red Lantenr is going to be long-term or permanent I suggest switching the profile image to the Supergirl Vol 6 28 textless cover as it portrays both her role as a red lantern and as supergirl. it accurately portrays the biggest aspect of her character which is her anger issues as that has been a major aspect of her since her first appearance in the new 52. any objections? DalekSupreme13 (talk) 10:15, June 13, 2014 (UTC) : She hasn't been a Red Lantern for that long, has she? I would think the admins would agree, if I'm not mistaken, that we should wait a little bit more before changing the picture. "The picture is what the character looks like in the long term, not what they look like last week." --- Haroldrocks talk 10:22, June 13, 2014 (UTC) :: it actually has been awhile by this point as she has been a red lantern for 3-4 months now as she first became a red lantern in supergirl vol. 6 #28 which was published back in February 2014 and we are now in mid june 2014. the reason I want to change it to this image is because it reflects all the aspects of her character as it depicts her in her regular supergirl outfit while also showing elements of her anger issues which has been a major aspect of her character since her first appearance on the new 52 and it also shows her current career as a red lantern and her embracement of being a red lantern with it depicting her reaching out for the red lantern ring. in a nutshell the picture I want to change the profile image to represents every aspect of the character.DalekSupreme13 (talk) 06:03, June 17, 2014 (UTC) ::: Maybe if it's the status quo next February. Maybe. ::: As it stands right now, the argument for the image change is "Show the current story arc." which is not a good thing. The page image should be relatively stable, not changed every few months to reflect a new costume, temporary name, change of artist, and/or plot point in the current arc. ::: - Byfield (talk) 11:35, June 17, 2014 (UTC) Pronounciation of name Is it "Kare-ah" or "Ka-rah"? Have we been mispronouncing her name until recently? DCLover1995 (talk) 05:59, May 17, 2017 (UTC) : I've been saying "Care-Uh", like the human name, until I heard them say it in the Supergirl show. Injustice 2 also calls her "Car-Uh". I don't know who the "we" you're referring to is, but it's however you decide to read it. I wouldn't get hung up on hunting down an "official" pronunciation to an alien name. --- Haroldrocks talk 06:07, May 17, 2017 (UTC) :: By "we," I meant comic book fans in general. DCLover1995 (talk) 06:20, May 17, 2017 (UTC) :::I've always said Ka-rah, but I'm not a native speaker of English and I pronounce all alien names with non-English accents just to make it more alien. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 10:09, May 17, 2017 (UTC) ::::I am a native English speaker and 1) I pronounce it "Car-Uh" (car as in automobile) 2) I also pronounce the real name the same way and have never heard it pronounced "Care-Uh". --Khajidha (talk) 12:43, May 17, 2017 (UTC) ::::: No kidding? I've only ever heard the human name pronounced "Care-Uh". Maybe it's a regional thing? That's pretty interesting regardless. --- Haroldrocks talk 17:29, May 17, 2017 (UTC) Main image It's been suggested the main image be changed. The current is a recognizable costume by a talented artist, but it's a variant. I kinda always prefer art by an artists that has also drawn interiors. However, there aren't many good ones from Vol 7. The only one I can think of is File:Supergirl Vol 7 5 Textless.jpg, which is meh. Anyone have any other ideas? --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 16:57, August 3, 2019 (UTC) :: I suggest this Supergirl Vol 7 27 Textless Variant.jpg. - Nalka123 (talk) 17:04, August 3, 2019 (UTC) ::What about this? It is a cover image drawn by the then-regular artist. The thing is, she isn't wearing that costume nowadays. Though that is her iconic appearance, and I don't think she'll wear her current costume much longer. MektonZ (talk) 12:56, September 8, 2019 (UTC) :Fine by me. Also, just to rub it in to all the other changers: when it comes to Supergirl, Mekton has some privileges. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 13:52, September 8, 2019 (UTC) ::I... I don't know what to say. Thank you, Tupka. I'll get to make the change. By the way, I can't believe there was an edit war over the image what got the Disambiguation page locked. And, of course, it happens when I'm away. Typical. MektonZ (talk) 20:36, September 8, 2019 (UTC)